Imperio
by Sssnitch
Summary: Erfahrungen eines Slytherin-Präfekten. Bitte unbedingt Beachten: WARNUNG vor Beginn der Story.


WARNUNG:

Vor längerer Zeit veröffentlichte ich diese fanfic schon einmal. Trotz der Warnung "Inhalt nur für sehr erwachsene Erwachsene" erhielt ich so viele extreme Reviews mit Beleidigungen und Drohungen, dass ich sie sofort wieder löschte. Zugegeben, die Story enthält wirklich extremen Inhalt nur für Erwachsene. Aber ehrlich, normale Kommentare hätten es auch getan.

Ich überlegte fast zwei Jahre was ich mit der Story machen soll. Letztlich entschied ich mich für einen Kompromiss: Den ersten unverfänglichen Teil veröffentliche ich hier. Wer den Rest lesen will hinterlasse mir bitte eine Info im Private Massaging mit Mailadresse. Ich schicke umgehend die vollständige Version. Über ein Review hier freue ich mich, aber bitte gemäßigt.

Sssnitch

Disclaimer

Ich mache kein Geld damit. Alles gehört JKR.

 **Imperio**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Eisprinz, angeblich angehender Junior-Death-Eater und - zumindest in den Augen zahlloser Gryffindors - Ekelpaket par Excellance, hatte den einem Präfekten obliegenden langweiligen Pflichten genüge getan, hatte einige streunende Hufflepuffs zu Punktverlust und filchscher Strafarbeit verdonnert, ein Paar knutschende Ravenclaws auseinander getrieben und fünf halbverhungerten Slytherin-Erstklässlern den schnellsten Weg zur Küche gewiesen mit der Ermahnung leise zu sein um einer möglichen Entdeckung durch einen Professor oder einen „feindlichen" Präfekten und dem daraus resultierenden Punkteabzug zu entgehen. Nun war er übermüdet und übelgelaunt, da er keine Gryffindors erwischt hatte, auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker. Ein paar Gryffindors hätten die Mühe wenigstens gelohnt.

‚Gryffindors erwischen?' dachte er mit einem Grinsen. ‚Potter erwischen!'

Ja, das wär's doch. Draco wusste genau, dass sich sein Lieblingsfeind nachts fast nie in seinem Dormitorium aufhielt. Schließlich war er dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor oft genug auf den Fersen gewesen, wenn der wieder einmal seine endlosen Runden durch das Schloss drehte, hatte im Hinterhalt gelegen um ihn endlich zu erwischen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn der Erfolg zum Greifen nah gewesen war, hatte die Beute eine unvorhergesehene Abzweigung genommen und war verschwunden. Verschwunden auf eine Weise, die Draco so gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu, den sich einzugestehen äußerst schmerzhaft war. Gerade für den Slytherin Nr. 1, der von sich mit Fug und Recht behaupten konnte, Hogwarts besser zu kennen, als selbst der große Albus Dumbledore. Dicht gefolgt aber nie übertroffen von den Weasley-Twins und, wie die Legende besagte, selbst den Marauders. Und nun Potter. Der grünäugige Knirps, der immer mit der gleichen Körperhaltung, mit leicht geneigtem Kopf, schlaff baumelnden Armen und halb geschlossenen, hinter tiefschwarzen Fransen fast gänzlich verborgenen Augen durch die Gänge streunte, plötzlich an den unmöglichsten Stellen auftauchte und ebenso plötzlich wieder verschwand, hatte es eins ums andere Mal geschafft, ihn, Draco Malfoy auszumanövrieren. Und das scheinbar ohne ihn überhaupt zu bemerken. Entweder, der kleine Gryffindor war Schlafwandler oder Insomniac.

‚Wenn man vom Teufel spricht' fuhr es Draco in den Sinn, als besagter Knirps - Knirps, ja tatsächlich! Potter schien seit seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts weder gewachsen noch gealtert zu sein und selbst damals war er kaum größer als ein Erstklässler. So reichte er den Größeren - McMillan, Weasley und ihm, dem Großen Draco Malfoy gerade mal ans Kinn. Neben diesen dreien und einigen anderen wirkte Potter wirklich wie ein Kind. Selbst der dritte Teil des verdammten Goldenen Trios, das Schlammblut Granger, überragte Gryffindors Quidditch-Star um einige Zentimeter. - als besagter Knirps plötzlich am Ende des Ganges aus einer verborgenen Seitentür auftauchte und, ohne einen Blick in die andere Richtung zu werfen, um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

„Potter!" brüllte Draco und sprintete hinterher.

Als er an der Ecke ankam, um die der Andere eben gebogen war, lag nur ein weiterer Gang vor ihm. Leer! Leer und so lang, dass Potter unmöglich das hintere Ende so schnell hätte erreichen können. Weg. Schon wieder. Draco drehte sich suchend um, doch auch von der Tür, durch die der Kleine gerade erschienen war, war nichts zu sehen.

„Nicht schon wieder!" grummelte der blonde Slytherin. Es war beinahe so, als würde Potter von Hogwarts persönlich geleitet und geschützt.

Kritisch beäugte Draco noch kurz die leere Wand, dann schüttelte er missmutig den Kopf und stapfte entschlossen in Richtung Slytherin-Territorium.

Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, woher diese Verbissenheit herrührte, den Gegner zu erwischen. Sicher, sie waren Rivalen, seit Harry die angebotene Hand und Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Aber mit den Jahren war auch etwas anderes hinzugekommen. Respekt und Bedauern darüber, dass keine Freundschaft entstanden war. Wenn Draco ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er in letzter Zeit einige Gelegenheiten verstreichen lassen, dem Jungen näher zu kommen. Genau genommen waren die Streitereien und Sticheleien der letzten Monate alle von ihm selbst ausgegangen und Potter hatte sich, wenn überhaupt - sehr zu Weasleys Unmut - nur äußerst halbherzig darauf eingelassen. Meist hatte er nur mit traurigen, müden Augen zu Draco aufgesehen und hatte anschließend auch alle Fragen und Kommentare seiner beiden Sidekicks ignoriert, die natürlich sofort eine Erklärung für solch ungyffindorisches Verhalten verlangt hatten.

‚Potter und Malfoy Freunde,' dachte Draco. Das war schlicht undenkbar.

Unwillig über solche Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf, schob einen uralten Wandbehang zur Seite und schlüpfte in die sich auftuende Schwärze. Dieser Gang, das wusste der weißblonde hochgewachsene Slytherin, war verstaubt, fensterlos und nie beleuchtet. Am jenseitigen Ende mündete er hinter einer massiven, stets verschlossenen Tür in ein altes aber gemütliches, längst nicht mehr benutztes und fast vergessenes Lehrerzimmer, in das sich Draco gelegentlich auf der Suche nach Ruhe zurückzog.

„ _Lumos!_ "

Den sanft glimmenden Zauberstab vor sich haltend, tastete er sich vorwärts, sorgfältig darauf bedacht den vielen Unebenheiten des Bodens auszuweichen, mit denen er aus eigener, schmerzhafter Erfahrung vertraut war. Am Ende angelangt, sprach er das übliche „ _Alohomora!_ ", drückte die Klinke, und wäre beinahe gegen die immer noch verschlossene Türe gelaufen.

„ _Alohomora!_ "

Deutlicher jetzt, mit Macht, aber unverständlicher Weise ebenso erfolglos wie beim ersten Mal.

Das war neu!

Draco bedachte die Lage. Noch nie hatte ihm diese Tür widerstanden. Draco kannte dutzende von Zaubern, die im Stande waren, Türen zu öffnen, allerdings wurde der größte Teil der schwarzen Magie zugerechnet. Jetzt, mitten in der Nacht und völlig übermüdet die weißen von den schwarzen zu trennen, wollte Draco lieber nicht riskieren, da dann sofort alle Alarmglocken von den Slytherin-Kerkern bis zu Dumbledores Büro losgehen würden.

Als Draco so dastand und das Für und Wider bedachte, die Tür einfach aus den Angeln zu blasen, meinte er von jenseits der Absperrung gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Rasch sprach er einen Lauschzauber und schon drangen einige Stimmen zu ihm durch.

„Nun komm schon, Brüderchen. Hier kommt doch sowieso nie jemand vorbei. Außerdem habe ich einen _Silenzio_ über den Raum gesprochen..."

‚ _Silenzio_?', dachte Draco. ‚Anfänger!'

„... und die Türen verriegelt. Die Gelegenheit ist gerade günstig. Also zier dich nicht und zieh dich aus." setzte eine andere allerdings sehr ähnliche Stimme fort.

Jetzt wurde Draco hellhörig. Er kannte nur zwei Personen, die im Duett das gleiche denken und fließend aussprechen konnten: die Weasley-Zwillinge. Dann konnte der Angesprochene nur das Weasel, Ron Weasley sein. Aber wieso ausziehen?

***Neugierig geworden? Dann bitte Info an mich. Rest folgt per Mail.


End file.
